The primary goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide biostatistics support to basic scientists, clinical researchers, and population scientists who are conducting cancer research at OHSU. In addition to providing biostatistics support to individual researchers, the BSR also provides such support to other shared resources of the OHSU Cancer Institute (Cl). The BSR strives to enhance the scientific quality and statistical sophistication of cancer research through tailored professional consultation at all levels and stages of cancer research. By leveraging strong Cl institutional commitment, CCSG, and project-specific grant support, the BSR provides biostatistics support to cancer researchers in a cost-efficient manner. Specific services include: 1) study and experimental design;2) sample size and power analysis;3) statistical analysis plan;4) data analysis;5) manuscript preparation and review;6) development and implementation of statistical protocols for high-throughput cores;7) grant submission assistance;8) development of clinical research protocols;9) institutional clinical research support, including scientific review and data monitoring, and;10) training and education. The BSR emphasizes research collaboration at the earliest stage possible as most productive research is conducted under a collaborative research environment.